Slime Bunny (character)
This article is about the friendly ghost that heals the party. For its species, see Slime Bunny (foe). For the hat, see Slime Bunny (hat). For the spell that summons Slime Bunny in EBF3, see Regen. Slime Bunny is a recurring character in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. It is a bunny-like Furry Slime that was killed by Matt and Natz in the original Epic Battle Fantasy. Somehow, it was able to return as an angel-like ghost, and somehow became an ally of the ones who slew it in the first place. Appearance Slime Bunny is a white Furry Slime with long ears and a round tail resembling that of a rabbit. It has a peaceful expression on its face and a carrot on its head. After dying and coming back as a ghost, Slime Bunny has gained a golden halo over its head and a pair of white-feathered wings on its back. Game Appearances Epic Battle Fantasy 2 The Slime Bunny summon made its first appearance here, costing 50 to cast. It summoned Slime Bunny from the heavens, who would bounce into the air and release a pulse of white energy onto the party, giving them the Regen status effect for a few turns. ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Slime Bunny's role remained constant in EBF3, but the nature of its associated skill changed. Instead of being a summon, the angelic former enemy could be called forth by the use of the Regen spell, one of Natalie's White Magic skills. When summoned, Slime Bunny would still bestow the Regen status on Matt, Natz, and Lance, but it would also heal them for a moderate amount of . Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The fourth game in the EBF series introduced an entire race of Slime Bunnies as allies of the party. They were described in-universe as a rare breed of Slime that showed affection towards humans, allowing them to be domesticated and utilized for their incredible healing powers. Their native habitat was also identified as being fresh water. Throughout the game, players will find Slime Bunnies hiding in patches of fresh water - mostly buckets set up by the local humans, but also a few wild specimens (the latter mainly in the river running through Lankyroot Jungle). When players interact with a hidden Slime Bunny, it will pop out of the water and bless the party with its magic, fully restoring their HP and MP in an instant. Slime Bunny also returns as a summonable ally. This time, due to the new summon mechanics, it can be summoned by any member of the party for 36 Summon Points. Its ability has reverted to that of its EBF2 counterpart, giving the active party members the Regen status for a few turns. ''Bullet Heaven 2 The sequel to Bullet Heaven features Slime Bunny as a playable character. Trivia *The Slime Bunny is the first known example of a friendly Slime in the EBF series, eventually followed by the Slime Cat in EBF4. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Characters Category:Bullet Heaven 2